User talk:Mandalore Professor Doctor General Merkadiggityderka The Wise Esquire III
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw Source Also a source for Image:Mohawk ak tumbler.jpg and Image:/wiki/User-Mandalore Professor Doctor General Merkadiggityderka The Wise Esquire III is requested, now I'm guessing these are self made images so you can link the source section to your userpage and a Public Domain licence will suffice if that is the case. If you have any questions about this subject feel free to ask. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I think i gave it sources still not use to how being a member of a wiki site works the picture is of me taken by the black berry so no copyrights screenshot of me taken by a friend in battlefield bad company and the third i think i found that on wikipedia **Read the contents of this link for a simplified guide on uploading and sourcing, also at the end of each message please type '~~~~''' to leave a signature and timestamp . Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:59, 18 October 2008 (UTC) space pimpin Mandalore Professor Doctor General Merkadiggityderka The Wise Esquire III 17:02, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Warning I have deleted your userpage on the count of the "Nigga moment" link, something that is unwanted on this site. Read Darthipedia:What_Darthipedia_is_not#Your_user_page_is_not_your_primary_contribution_to_this_wiki you are heavily editing your own userpage and contributing nothing to the main space articles. If this continues I will lock your userpage from editing. The next racist remark you make will also be the last. ''Peace out Homeboy. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:55, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ill remove the redirect link and i did make a contribution with the page on the epic bong of powah wich was deleted with no given reason eh i dont even care i still got all that crap saved in the note pad and my friends are laughing there asses off about it peace out Mandalore Professor Doctor General Merkadiggityderka The Wise Esquire III 15:01, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Goodbye \m/ 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC)